Glass Heart
by kittycatgirl2388
Summary: Bella is finally over Edward,but what well happen when she comes home from college. Will a sequence of events make her go running to him all over again? RR
1. Proulege

Prologue

My mom always told me, to guard your heart with a key. Cause someday some boy will come and try to steal it. So be careful whom you give the key to.

My mom was right, and wrong.

I had given up my heart, but not to a boy, but to a vampire.

I could not picture my life without My Edward. My Edward it sounded so right. No one would ever hold me in their arms, or kiss me like Edward.

Or he used to.

My Edward, left me.

He didn't leave a note.

Nothing.

Now I am falling down in deep dark tunnel.

He lied to me.

He said he wouldn't leave me.

I can feel my heart breaking.

I am alone now.

Forever.


	2. Dreaming

**This is my first Twilight fan fiction, I have only done one before and that was my mermaid melody one. I hope this one turns out better than my MM one. This story well be in BPOV for now, I might change it, but who knows. So enjoy.**

Dreaming

I watched him leave through the window. My heart felt like it had stopped, oh how I wished it had stopped. Then I would be able to be with him forever. But if he had his way I would be eating through a tube, and he would still be with me.

Always Human.

&

My old truck groaned down the road. Then I started to hear this puttering noise. I knew this sound, and it wasn't good.

"Please don't die on me! I well do anything just don't die!" my car must not of heard my prayers cause, soon it made no more sound.

I jumped out of the car, and popped up the hood. Smoke came blowing at me. This was so not my day! Something told me inside my favorite little truck, would never run again.

Then like he had felt my despair. I heard his car come up.

"Hey need a ride?" He grinned at me from the drivers seat.

I felt the hatred pulse through me. "No, I can walk. I have been meaning to get into shape anyway." I started walking toward Charlie's house.

I looked out the side of my eyes, and sure enough he was driving very slow, as to keep up with me. I wanted to go and hit his perfect face, and knock out his grinning teeth.

"Come on Bella, don't tell me you are going to walk 4 miles, just so you don't have to take a drive with me?" Edward said smiling, as I picked up my pace. "Ok, come on Bella you are being pathetic. Ok, ok, I won't talk to you if you let me take you home."

I finally gave up, and hopped in Edward's Volvo. My hands where crossed in front of me all the way to Charlie's.

When he finally arrived at Charlie's I remembered I didn't live here anymore.

I turned to Edward, to ask him what was going on. But when I looked at him, he was grinning at me. Like he had just said a joke. I stretched out my hand to his face, thinking I was going to feel cold stone. Instead I felt water.

Edward was melting like an ice cube in front of me. I screamed as the car filled with water. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. I started to panic; I took my boot off and tried to break the window, nothing. I could feel the cold water filling up my lungs. Struggling to breath, I saw my life flash before me. I knew I would die soon.

Then I woke up.

**Sorry this was a pretty short chapter. Please Review. Cause it shows me you guys are reading. Till next time! **

**P.s. The next chapter well be put up today, cause I cant stop myself from putting it up. So see you guys or girls soon!**

**//Nancy**


	3. College

**I do not own Twilight, even though I did wish on a falling star once, but the wish still hasn't come true. So for now I do not own it.**

**This is my next chapter; I am devolving the plot as I go. So please be patient and Enjoy. Make sure to RR.**

College

I woke up screaming. I was lying on the floor, my covers tangled up around my legs.

I climbed back into my bed, and started to sooth fast pacing heart.

After Edward had left me, again. I had decided to go to college. I had not really wanted to leave Charlie in Forks, but everything their reminded me of "him". Every street, day, and minute reminded me of something we had done. So here I was in college, just as Edward had wanted, Ironic don't you think?

I looked at the clock on my nightstand, my roommate who was used to my screaming in the middle of the night, was still out. My guess she had been out partying, again. She had recently turned 21, and dint waste a minute going out and drinking.

Our dorm room consisted of two beds, two dressers and one closet. It also contained a small bathroom. We where lucky to get the bathroom. Our dorm room was one of the few with one. I had recently been using the buildings co-ed bathroom. Since my roommate when she wasn't in school was puking out her guts, from her late night partying.

After trying to get back to sleep. I decided not to fight it anymore, and just get up. In the bathroom I looked at my reflection. After entering college, I think I had actually gotten paler. I then heard my roommate get out of bed; I quickly dressed and left the bathroom just in time, as my roommate ran past me to the toilet. I grabbed my books; coat and purse quickly, cause I dint want to hear her puke.

I was in freshman year, now 19. School was almost done for me at least. I had worked extra hard to be able to pass freshman year early. After today's classes I was going home to visit Charlie for a while. I was happy to go and see him again, but also dreading going to Forks. My roommate was ecstatic, she and her boyfriend, had been going farther each night. But I had put my foot down. So she was very, very happy I was leaving.

After my classes, I had walked outside, and noticed it had started raining. If this was a sign I didn't notice it.

I stopped by Star Bucks on my way home. I noticed as I walked in the dorm, no one was there. It was weird not see people milling around, even at 2 in the morning someone was here. I guess everyone had gone to class, to do their finals. I was happy; I was hoping to get some sleep before I headed out to Forks. I climbed the stairs to our dorm. I opened the door with a click, and set down my coffee on the table. I could still smell the puke, so I sprayed my favorite air freshener, (Which I had purchased after my roommate's first drinking night)

I decided to pack all my stuff and take it out to my car. There was no way I trusted my stuff with my roommate. After getting all my stuff to my car. I had purchased myself a 97 Illumina. It had hurt to part with my truck, but I knew it wouldn't survive so far away form Forks. So it was still sitting at Charlie's'.

I locked my car, cause if you didn't lock your car, you wouldn't have a car in the morning.

Half-way back to my room, I noticed something was wrong. But I couldn't put my finger on it. My heart started to pound, so I ran down the stairs back to my car. Something told me not to go back to my room. As I backed out of the dorm driveway in my car. I saw the drapes in our dorm move.

**Hey so how did you guys like it? Sorry for leaving you off like that but I hope you guys like it. So please review. It would make me happy. The next chapter is going to be longer. See you guys soon.**

**//Nancy**


	4. Home Sweet Home

**I do not own Twilight anymore than last time I wrote one of these disclaimers. This chapter is longer than the others. Someone said the chapters where to short, Also someone said commitment on my grammar, (Sorry forgot your name) I know I miss stuff, that is why I have my sister check it over, but not everything is found. So I am sorry if it upsets you. Also you have a point I do use commas a lot! Maybe I'm too lazy to write a ".". Well any here you go.**

Home Sweet Home

The radio blasted through the car. I had turned on the radio extra loud; the last thing I wanted was to be alone with my thoughts.

Ever since I had left my dorm room, questions kept creeping back in the back of my mind. Questions I did not want to answer, or not yet at least.

I was strumming my fingers on the steering wheel, to the music. Then all of a sudden Rascal Flats, "What Hurts the Most" came on.** (This song came on right after I just wrote that! Freaky.)** I quickly turned the station.

"The last thing I need is a sad song. Why do writers always write about sad things?" I said to myself, I had got into the habit of talking to myself. I guess because I didn't really talk much. Without Charlie who was their to talk too? Ok, I talked to my teachers, and classmates, but not anymore than needed.

I spotted at my turnoff. I flipped on my blinker, and waited for my chance to play Frogger with the other cars. Then out of the corner of my rear-view mirror I spotted a Silver Volvo go by. I shook my head and looked again, but it wasn't there anymore.

I quickly turned, almost getting hit, in the process.

The rest of the car ride was un-eventful. Well except when I stopped for gas, some guy said I was "hot". So I ran out of there the fastest I could.

After the sun had settled. I decided I better stop at a motel, or I would soon fall asleep behind the wheel. And of all the ways I could die, I could see the headline now "Isabella Swan died yesterday when she fell asleep behind the wheel of her car, coming home from college"

In the morning, I took a quick shower, and brushed my teeth.

Back on the rode, I shut off my radio all together. Some part of myself wanted to me think. Soon my thoughts where too much for me to handle. So with a click, the radio was back on. As I was singing along to my favorite song, I noticed I was about a mile from forks. Then I saw it.

I heard really before I saw it. At first I thought it was my radio messing up, again. Then I looked in my mirror and saw it. Cause reflected in my mirror, I saw red and blue flashing lights. Then I figured out what the sound had been. The whaling of the sirens and the lights overtook me for a minute.

Me of all people was being pulled over by a cop! Charlie was a cop; I hoped they wouldn't ask my name. After all Charlie had done for me, I didn't want to ruin his reputation.

As I pulled over to the side of the road. I could feel my blood pulsing through my veins. I put my hands on the wheel, like I had been taught, if you got pulled over. I did not dare look back, to see if he had got out. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello, Miss. How are you today?" I looked over to reply, but then I started to smile, and jumped out of the car.

"Charlie! You scared me to death! And here I was worrying about ruining your reputation." I hugged Charlie as I said all this very fast. I knew he must be embarrassed but I didn't care. Charlie was Charlie.

" I thought I would surprise you in my new squad car." He said as he swept his hand to his car.

Now that he had pointed it out, no wonder I had not known it was Charlie. I whistled and walked over to the car.

The paint was new, and all the bumps in the door where gone as well.

"The station finally got enough money to buy new cars," Charlie said as he slapped the hood of the car.

It amazed me how much guys could talk about cars. I nodded and smiled as Charlie went on and on. I said comments when needed, or expected. As Charlie talked about the new car. Soon I started to shiver. So we decided to meet back at the house.

I drove behind Charlie all the way home. I didn't really like the idea of a police car following me all through town. I could already hear the gossip.

When we finally pulled up to the house, my heart felt like it dropped. The house looked the same as when I had left it. My truck was still parked where I had left it. The forest was still here. I started to wonder, did I really think anything would change?

Charlie got to my car, just as I had got out. He helped me with my bags. I took my stuff to my room. Well if you still call it that.

Everything was also the same, just like outside. I put my bags on my old rocking chair. Then I stopped, and stared at my bed.

The first thing I would do was get a new bed, for now I would use my sleeping bag on the floor. To many nights I had laid on that bed, with Edward holding me. My heart hurt, just thinking of it.

I felt something on my cheeks, and it took me a minute before I realized I was crying. I wiped off my face, hoping Charlie would not come in. The last thing I wanted was to let Charlie see me cry.

He had been there with me through my depression. I didn't want him to worry about me, anymore than he had to.

He had called me every day when I first went to college. Some times he reminded me of Renee. He told me he heard there was a lot of crime there, so he just checking I was safe. So I amused him, calling back his messages every night, before I went to bed.

I decided to go to the front room; maybe I could get Charlie to let me sleep downstairs, without him expecting something. I sighed and turned around. Hopefully Charlie needed help with dinner. So I could get distracted from my thoughts

Then as I was halfway to the kitchen, I heard a knock on the door.

**How did you like it? As you all know the name of the story is called "Glass Heart". Well my other story name is "Lost Heart" I didn't realize they both where similar till my sister pointed it out to me. I tell you it was NOT on purpose. Hey, but it is kind of funny. Anyway make sure to Review, I was ecstatic when I saw I had 3 Reviews within the first day I posted the story. So stay tune! **

**//Nancy**


	5. Memory Worse Than Death

**Still don't own Twilight. I am freaking out! So many people like the story. I want to thank all those who reviewed. Also through your reviews you can tell me, what you think well happen, or what you would like to. Cause I write for the readers, well mostly. **

Memory Worse Than Death

I heard Charlie grunt as he got up from his Lazy chair.

I hoped Charlie wouldn't tell whoever it was at the door, I was home. The last thing I needed where people around, I didn't want to see.

Being in college, I guess had given me a nosey streak. I peered around the corner to see who was at the door, but some coat rack was in the way of my vision. So I could only listen.

"Oh, hello. I wasn't expecting you." Form the sound of his voice it sounded like Charlie. Then a voice I couldn't place answered him.

"Sorry, about this. I know its late, and you probably where about to go to sleep."

"Oh its ok. My daughter just came home from college today. So I can't really talk right now." Charlie paused and said his next words quick and low, but I still heard him "I would hate for her to find this out. You know?"

"Yeah, I remember you saying something about that. Well, I will leave you for now. I'll stop by the station tomorrow, and we can talk. Just don't forget the money, ok."

I heard the door close with a click. So I stepped out from behind the corner.

"Hey dad, who was at the door?" I walked to the front room, and plopped down on the couch.

"Oh, just some person, they got the address wrong."

"Really?" I was shocked. Was Charlie lying to me?

"Yeah they are new to town, and where looking for some house. So I pointed the address out to them." Charlie got up from his chair. "I think I well turn in early tonight, I wont be home till late tomorrow. So don't wait up." I could only shake my head, as Charlie left the room.

I laid my head down on the armrest of the couch. After watching an hour of mindless TV. Lying there I realized I never noticed how quiet this house was. Even with the TV on. This was a huge problem.

Cause when it was quiet, my thoughts, and memories came back to me.

I stood up and decided to make a smoothie. Hopefully the sound would drone out my thought. After I ran to the kitchen, I looked in the cupboard. To my dismay it looked like Charlie had not shopped since last time I had been here. I could not help myself from laughing out loud. Charlie was the same, as when I had first came to live with him.

Horror struck me. The thing I was trying to avoid had sneaked up behind my brain.

Edward's smiling face, came into my vision. My legs buckled under beneath me. As I sit with my back propped up against the cabinets. I let my tears take me, and have their way with me.

After what seemed hours, I stood up and splashed my face with water from the sink. The cold water felt refreshing against my red, blotchy face. If I had a mirror with me, I would guess I looked like shit.

After getting dressed for bed, my usual sweats. I stood in front of my bedroom door, after some time, I decided their was no way I could sleep in there. I grabbed my pillow and a sleeping bag out of my room. Then I laid on the couch, and fell into a deep slumber. Then I had another nightmare.

Begin Dream

It was dark, and muggy. If I had to guess, it was the middle of the night, and from the smell. I was in the forest somewhere. I could not see anything, past my nose. Then I heard a high scream.

My heart started to beat like crazy. I did the first thing that clicked in my head. I ran toward where the scream came from.

Why was I running toward the scream? If I had any sense at all, I would be running in the opposite direction. Well then Edward always said I don't have any sense.

Finally I stopped; my feet wanted to keep running. But my body wouldn't let them push me anymore.

After catching my breath, I noticed a clump of trees. I seemed drawn to them, so I walked into them.

What waited me on the other side, to me was a memory worse than death.

At first I didn't understand what was going on. Then I gasped as I saw, Edward and myself!

Then realization swept through me. This was the meadow, and I was watching Edward walk out in the sunlight. This was where he showed me his secret. I watched as Edward flew around the "Bella" in the field.

I could feel my stomach getting sick. Then all of a sudden, the Bella, and Edward looked at ME.

They pointed and talked; I could tell it was about me. Then to my horror, they started walking toward me!

The Bella reached me first, and started yelling at me.

"How could you let him go so easy?" It took me a minute to realize she was talking about Edward.

"I didn't leave him! He left me1" I stuttered, and then a thought went through my mind, why did I have to explain this to her.

She grabbed Edward "Didn't anyone tell you, you must fight for what you love?" She released Edward, and came and leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Find him, before it is to late. We are happy together. We are meant for each other like, Romeo and Juliet." She leaned away from me, and stood straight "Cause if you really didn't miss him then why did you have this dream?" The Bella smiled, and then she jumped on Edward's back, and they where gone.

I felt the forest floor disappearing from under me. I was too confused to even scream.

End Dream

Next thing I knew, I was laying on the couch in Charlie's front room. My breath came is shallow gulps.

I did a silent prayer that I didn't scream. And that on top if I had, Charlie didn't hear me.

Lying there I decided to finally let my thoughts take over. It was much easier than I had thought. After 3 hours of shuffling my thoughts around. I came up with 3 things I could do.

1.Just go around ignoring my thoughts, like I had in the beginning.

2.Accept I still love him, but go with my life without him. After all he had left me, not the other way around.

3.Go and find him, and tell him I love him. And never let him go, even if it meant me getting hurt physical, or emotional. Nothing would stop me.

Then I realized #3 was the only possible answer. I fell back into sleep, dreaming of different way of telling him I loved him, don't leave me, etc. Then somewhere in the middle of sleeping, I realized that I had to find Edward soon. And once I found him, hold him and never let him go. Cause my heart could not last much longer.

No one would stop me from finding him, no one.

**So how you guys like it so far? It was real hard for me to decide where to stop in this chapter. Real hard. Anyway hope you guys come back for the next chapter. Just to tell you, I don't know how many chapters it well take for me to tell the whole story. Also we will find out why Edward left Bella very soon!**


	6. Blood Roses

**Still, and I repeat, I still don't own Twilight. **

**So here we are again. I never know what to write in this spot. This chapter well be EPOV. So we wont here from Bella again, in this chapter. So once again Enjoy, and RR.**

Blood Roses

**EPOV**

There was a faint rustle in the grass.

All my senses where wide alert. I could feel the animal's heart beating. Keeping low down to the ground I crept toward the poor animal.

Even though I had been hunting all my life, the hunt had lost some of the expense, it use to bring me.

Even Emmett noticed I didn't hunt with the same exuberance anymore. Emmett hated hunting with me, so I was out with Alice. According to Emmett I was boring, and dull to hunt with anymore.

I never wanted to play his games, like see who could get the biggest animal.

Alice had been so kind to me, lately. I had a hunch she wanted to talk about Bella again.

She had tried many times to bring Bella up, but every time I shot her down, or went missing for a week. Alice just didn't get it. She in my opinion had been reading to many romance books.

I now I could smell the animal. It was a rabbit I now knew. After waiting painfully, I saw my opportunity and jumped on it.

I stopped right before I was sinking my teeth into it. The rabbit's face scared me, cause when I looked at it; I saw Bella's eyes.

I knew I couldn't kill it. After realizing it, I let it go, and watched in jump away into the bushes.

"Let another one go?" I turned and Alice was watching me from a branch in a

tree.

I ignored her and started walking back to the house. There was no way; Alice was going to get into my head. Alice jumped in front of me.

"Come on Edward, I know you want to see Bella." I pushed her aside. But she kept falling me. "Esme is worried about you Edward. We all are. Don't you care about us? We all miss Bella too. So why don't you just go and tell her you are a idiot, and you lover her, and blah blah." I had stopped walking now.

I could feel my hatred for Alice, at that minute, but it passed very quickly. Cause it was hard to stay mad at Alice, plus she was the only one who could stand me at the minute. So who would I hunt with, if she got mad at me?

"Come on Alice, you have no idea what is going on. So you should but off." I started walking again. "So no one should be worried, there is nothing wrong with me. Everything is the same as before. So drop it, before I drop you." The last couple words I added with a growl.

I jumped and I was off running. Why was Alice such a.. I stopped in mid thought.

I had been running nowhere, so I had not even noticed where I had ended up. The place I had ended up was somewhere I could never be again.

But here I was again.

The place I could never go anymore was the "Meadow".

How, of all places there was, I had I ended up here.

As I walked around the clearing. Everything looked the same, and different at the same time. This place hurt me most of all cause this is where I left her again, after promising never to leave her.

Begin Flashback

"Oh Edward, what do you want to tell me." Bella said twirling around like a schoolgirl, her hair twined with flowers. Her smile was huge, and she never looked more beautiful to me. Now I was going to hurt her, again.

"Bella sit down next to me." I sat down on a rock. Bella looked at me with questing eyes. I took her hands in mine, and saw a ripple of worry on her face.

"Bella." I brush my hand over the side of her face. "We have had many good times together. But what you ask me to do, I can't do. There is no way I am going to give you my curse, It is mine and mine alone, there is no reason to make you suffer also." It hurt me the look of betrayal on her face.

She stood up. "Edward how can you treat me like a child! I know the risks and I don't care! So you better be at school tomorrow, and the next day too. Then you well change me." Bella kissed me on the cheek and ran off.

Total confusion hit me. It took me a few minutes to realize what had happened.

Did she think it was a joke?

I stood up, and wondered around the forest.

How could she think I was joking, I sat her down and was forward.

I started into a run, and ran back to the house. Esme was in the dining room, doing a crossword puzzle. When I walked in.

"Oh, hello Edward I didn't hear you come in. Do you know a 4-letter word for love?

"No, can't think of one." I left Emse pondering over her puzzle and walked into the next room, and sat at the piano.

Like a magnet drew my fingers to the keys, I began to play a song I had never heard. The song spoke to me and after I was done. I quickly wrote it down. Then got an envelope, and slipped my new song into it. I sealed it and walked, ok ran, to the post office.

I looked at the package as it went into the darkness never to come back. My fate was sealed now.

I ran back home, and ignored Esme's question. I went to my room. Turning on my favorite CD. Letting the sound drift me away.

---

The next day Bella got an envelope in the mail. When she opened it a composition of a song fell out. It was titled "Goodbye"

End Flashback

I closed my eyes.

"I guess I should find Alice before she starts yelling at me." As I turned around the wind blew. For a faint second I could smell the sweetest scent, her scent.

The clouds where moving faster than usual. I would predict a storm was going to happen again.

**Yay we come to another end of a chapter. Not much to say anymore. So till next time. Also Review. **

**//Nancy**


	7. The Vial

**Own TwilightNot me**

**The last chapter was shorter than I wanted, but I had so much going on. Anyway we are back to BPOV. Sorry this chapter is shorter than my others. I didn't have much time this week.**

The Vial

**BPOV (Note: starts 1 month before school is to start again. Sorry but I had to make a time leap.)**

"Come on Charlie you don't have to do this." I said standing over his shoulder, as he counted out money.

"Bella, are you going to tell me, a girl is going to turn down money. You know plus you need the money for school." Charlie continued counting out money.

I knew there was no way I would be able to talk him out of it. Charlie had took it upon himself, to help pay for my college. It wasn't a lot but it would help me some.

Charlie stood up from the kitchen table with a creak. And stuffed a hand full of bills into my hands, as he smiled at me. Then he took my head in his hands and kissed me on the forehead.

"Bella stay safe" Charlie whispered in my ear. I looked up into Charlie's eyes, surprised at the total random thing he just said.

Why would Charlie say that to me?

"Ok Charlie, I will" I grabbed my duffle bag, from the front door. I shifted my weight from my left foot, to my right foot.

After, what felt like hours, Charlie spoke. "See you soon girlie, come visit your old man real soon." He gave me one last squeeze.

I turned to go outside. And just as I stepped outside it began to drizzle a soft rain. I breathed in the earthy scent in one long smell. When I first came to Forks I had hated the rain, now I would miss it when I went back.

I ran to my car, trying to not get to wet. Which I did without success.

Once in my car, I turned on the heater, and waved to Charlie, through my rain-streaked window. Who was now standing on the porch, waving back at me.

I pulled out of the driveway; my last glimpse of Charlie as I went around the corner was his smiling. If he wasn't smiling I couldn't tell anyway, cause the rain.

It took me about 2 days to get back to the campus.

Then 3 days more to leave.

Halfway through the summer, I had decided I would take a break from college. I had told Charlie this, and he did not like it but he didn't argue with me.

Even my Dean had begged me not to leave. I knew he just wanted my money, for fees. But I had made my decision.

The only reason Charlie had given me money, was a last hope to persuade me to stay. Some part of me wanted to stay, just to make Charlie happy.

Now nothing was as simple as it used to be. My destiny was set in stone, as some people would say. I looked one last time at my dorm. I had felt a relief I had not run into my roommate all 3 days I had been there. All I left her was a note.

People say college it the best time of your life. I hated it, mostly I think because he got what he wanted. I did a quick re-check through the room, to see if I had left anything.

I saw something yellow sticking behind the desk. I got on my knees and stretched my arm out, to try and grab the paper. When I had finally got it, I yanked it out form behind the desk.

I stood up, and wiped off my knees, then I looked at my prize.

I quizzed over it for a minute, or two. It was a large envelope, and it seemed to have something in it.

Then I went over to my old bed, and dumped the contents onto the bed. What fell out took me with surprise.

Cause what fell out was a glass heart. It looked like something in the old days people drank from. The glass was a sea-foam blue, and the more I looked at it. The glass seemed to swirl.

I shook my head, to get it out of my head. That is when I noticed a piece of paper also on my bed. I must have overlooked it.

I held it up to the light, and began reading:

_Dear Soul,_

_You are one of the few lucky, or unlucky people who have found the "Glass Heart" What is the Glass Heart you may ask? _

_Well inside that tiny vial, is a liquid that is the sweetest, and yuckiest taste ever. If you think you are worthy to become one of us. _

_If when you take a sip it is sweet, you well be blessed with becoming one of us._

_If it tastes bad, you well die in 24 hours._

_Since you have read this letter you must take a drink, within 2 hours or you will die instantly._

_So take your drink, fated one._

I pondered over the letter, fear gripped me. Something about this letter, told me it wasn't lying.

I picked up the vial, and laughed out loud. I couldn't stop laughing.

I didn't understand why I was laughing. Then to my horror like, my hands had a mind of them own, they opened the vial, and before I knew what was happening. I felt a cold, and very, very, subtle sweetness in my throat.

Then I was on the floor moaning, and burning up.

What was happening to me? I held up my hand and my vision was blurry, and then everything went black.

**Yay cliffhanger. I know everyone loves them! Well anyway, it doesn't take much to figure out what is happening to her. So Review, I well post the next chapter when I have 35-40 Reviews! Till next time.**

**//Nancy**


	8. Becoming

**Still don't own, Twilight, so stop asking me. **

**I know got this chapter up real quick. It cause you guys reviewed, so enjoy**

Becoming…

I was falling, falling, falling. I just wanted to stop. Even if it meant death. I thought my eyes where open, but it was to dark, so if they where I didn't know.

As I fell, I saw little movie of my life. I saw my first bike, me falling down, mom picking me up from school, and then it fast forward to my time at Forks. I saw me and Charlie watching TV. Then I saw Edward in his Volvo. Then Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rose, and Jasper, smiling back at me from the top of their porch.

Sadness gripped at me, as I continued to fall. Then it stopped.

I was lying on cool stone, or what is stone? Well whatever it was, it was smooth, and cold. It reminded me of Edward's hands.

I tried to sit up, but nausea hit me. After I was done puking, I wiped my mouth, and staggered up to my legs. I was still dizzy but it passed very quickly.

Now that most of my senses where coming back to me. I could not smell, see, or hear anything. And it scared me.

I pushed my hair out of my face, and then as by magic. A light popped on, and under that light was a table.

Confused and half in a daze, I walked over to the table. Maybe I walked over, cause I wanted to be in the light, or maybe it contained my only clue where I was. Either way I staggered over to the table.

After falling a couple of times, I reached the table.

I squinted against the harsh light. From what I could see on the table was, THE VIAL!

I held back a scream, and then as I reached out for it I felt a cold wind. Then light ice hands touch my shoulders. I turned around in surprise, and what, or who faced me was… myself.

"Hello Bella, we meet again." It took me a few minutes to realize "this" Bella was the one from my dream.

"You, or me, what are you or me doing here?" I was more confuse now, than another time in my life.

"We are here to choose our destiny." The new Bella walked to the side of the table. She dragged her fingers along the table, as she walked. Then she picked up the vial. I was about to warn her about it breaking, but it did not shatter. "Bella, I see you have followed our destiny."

"Ours? And what destiny? Oh my god, I'm going crazy. I bet right now I am laying in some loony bin!" I put my hand on my head, and screamed.

"Are you done yet?" The new Bella said, I stopped screaming. "Good, now we can get to the point." Before I could utter another word, the new Bella, Dropped the vial, and it broke into 2 pieces. "Now Bella step forward." She motioned me toward her with her finger. I took a couple of steps toward her. My mind was bussing with questions.

The new Bella got on her knees in front of the pieces, careful not to touch them. She motioned me to do the same. I knelt down, and sat down on my knees, Indian-style.

The new Bella, than took something from her pocked. I could not tell what is was in this light. She sprinkled it over the glass pieces, and muttered a couple of words, I couldn't make out.

Then as magic, the pieces started to glow. I gasped at the pretty colors, they kept flashing colors. Slowly they got slower, and slower, and slower, until they stopped.

One piece was a faint pink, the other a deep crimson red.

"Bella," I snapped out of my trance, as I heard my name. "Do you know what you drank?" then I remembered about the vial.

"Not really."

The Bella put her hand in her hair, and took out a hair clip. And set it down on the floor next to the pieces. "Bella, as the note said you must pick. Either one of the glass pieces, or my hair clip. Pick now and widely, One well turn you into a Vampire, one well kill you, and the other well make you human again. Take your time and pick." She said this all very fast. So after catching up to her. I pondered which one to pick,

The pink glass piece. Looked very pretty, and a strange warm light was emitting from it. Like calling my name.

The red one cried of murder to me. Like millions of people cried.

The hair clip, looked boring, and it reminded me of my mom.

After 2 hours, it felt like the new Bella spoke. "Which one do you choose, your body can't hold on much longer." I looked up, and gasped, cause all of a sudden my breathing was rigid. "Pick Bella now!" I felt my body not moving. Then as a reaction, I grabbed the pink glass.

Then as I picked it up, I looked at the Bella to ask her what to do next. But to my horror she was gone. Then I looked back at the piece of glass, and to my horror, it had pricked my finger, and blood was coming out of my hand at an alarming rate.

Before I could yell for help, I fell down face first, into my own blood. I never knew blood was so cold, or was it me. I tried to grasp something for help, but all I grabbed was blood.

I couldn't move, and the blood was getting deeper. Who knew I had so much blood in my body? My face would not move, and I couldn't breath. To my horror I was drowning in my own blood!

As my last few breaths came, I was the pink glass, which I had dropped. Lying in front of me, covered in my blood. As a last attempt I reached for it, the last thing I felt was the coldness of my metal piece in my dying hand.

**This chapter was real hard to write, the other chapter well be up soon. Once we get 50 Reviews, I well put the next chapter up! Till next time.**

**//Nancy**


	9. A Vampire Named Amanda

**Don't own Twilight, anymore than last time.**

**Some of you didn't understand the last chapter, so here is a quick review. **

**Bella was to pick from 3 items, one would kill her, one would turn her human, and one would make her into a vampire. Then she black out, drowning in her own blood. That just a real quick review. So enjoy.**

A Vampire Named Amanda

My body was on fire, I screamed. Was this what hell was like? My body begged for forgiveness, as the flames licked it, playfully. I just wanted it to stop, anyway I could. Then I felt a single drop of ice water on my forehead. The drip of water sent a ripple of coldness through my body. I could not feel the flames anymore.

"She coming to, hurry someone get a basin of water!" I heard voices, and the sound of footsteps all around me.

What was happening? Why was I so cold, and yet warm at the same time? What was going on? Maybe my roommate had found me, and I was in a nice musty hospital.

"Child, open your eyes if you can hear me." The voice that spoke to me was unfamiliar, probably a nice nurse. I tried to open my eyes, but I started to freak. They wouldn't open, also my body was paralyzed. It was like I fighting a battle with my body, and I was losing the fight, badly.

I then felt someone parting my lips, then a warm, very sweet liquid go down my throat. My eyes flashed open.

The first thing I saw was lady about 20, if I would have to guess age. Her yellow eyes shone at me, from behind glasses. She was wearing a red dress. Which seemed to fall around her curves as water, also draped around her arms was a matching sash. Her bright red hair was pinned back into a bun, aligned with jewels. But, her skin was pale. It reminded me of… Edward.

"Child can you hear me, if so nod your head, do not try to speak. It well be to much for you right now." So many things where happening at once, and all I wanted was answers. So I nodded.

"Good, you are lucky you got through the first phase. A little bumpy at the end, but you well be all right." She put her hand in her pocket, and took out a vial. She poured some of its contents, on her fingers. The she pressed her fingers to my mouth. It shocked me what she was doing, then as instinct. My tongue came out and, I licked off the sweet liquid from her fingers.

She removed her fingers, I wanted to beg for more, but my words wouldn't come. "At least you are thirsty, that is a good sign, it came out right." She put the vial back up. "Do you know what happened?"

I shook my head, so much had happened.

"Then I well explain it to you." She then yelled "Maria, bring me some more blood. I am almost out." Then I realized what I the sweet liquid had been. It was blood!

A girl came forward with a couple of more vials. I would guess she was the girl named Maria. She bowed to me, and she left threw a curtain I had not noticed before.

" You are now a vampire. Right now you are going through the last stage. Which is the hardest, it well test your willpower, and strength." She got up from where she had been sitting; she then pulled up a chair right next to the bed I was lying in. She sat down gracefully as a swan.

"My name is Amanda. When you went to your dorm, I think she drank from the cursed Glass Heart Vial. The last one, of 12 you found. Long time ago, some vampires where sick of hiding. So they decided to make an elixir, which would turn people into vampires. After many found out, what they where up to, a hunt was to find the vials, before they fell into the wrong hands. Only 2 where never found. I was only 19 when I found one." She looked at her hands. "The one you drank was that last one we where looking for." I looked at her with amazed eyes. "I was a orphan, and living on the streets. I still remember it. It was raining, and I was sitting on a corner. I knew I would soon die, if I did not find something to eat. Then like magic, someone threw a Glass Heart shaped vial, from a window. I thought I was saved. So I caught it in my greedy hands. And drained it in one gulp." She shivered, and pulled her shawl closer to her.

"Close your eyes dear, you need sleep. Enjoy it cause it well be your last sleep, for a very, very, very long time. I well see you in the morning." She stood up, and turned off the light.

I laid in the dark, for a few minutes. Trying to absorb everything the Amanda girl had said. I soon fell into a fretful sleep.

**I know, I know, it was a short chapter. Lets say 65 reviews next time. Hopefully, my teachers don't load me down with homework. So I can get it up real soon. This chapter did not tell a lot, but I thought I need to split it in to parts, So sorry about last chapter, if it was confusing. I tried to hurry, it up. So that is why it turned that out. Next chapter well be up soon. Also we are finally in the middle of the plot! Also do you guys think I put up the chapters, to close to the other? Like should I wait a week? Please tell me. Till next time.**

**//Nancy**


	10. Secrets

**Don't own twilight. But I do own Amanda, and Maria.**

**I did base the character Amanda, off my BF. Her name is also Amanda. Ironic huh? Anyway here we go again.**

Secrets

"So do you think she survived?"

"Yes, she seems like a strong girl, Shhh I think she is waking up."

I groaned, and put my hand to my forehead, I felt a damp cloth. My body ached, and was sore. Then I remembered everything that had happened so far. Was it all some freaky dream? Yeah, I probably fell down and hit my head. My eyes flashed open. But what I saw, assured me it had not been a dream. I turned my head to the side and saw the back of, the vampire Amanda.

She turned around. "Oh hello, sleeping beauty has finally awoken from her last dream. Your last dream is always a sorrow event." Her eyes looked sad for a moment, then she smiled at me. "I bet you are thirsty? Why don't you try to sit up, if you can? While I go get you something." She left the room, with a twirl.

I tried to sit up, but I failed. After gasping for breath, I gave one last push, and finally got up. I had just got comfortable when Amanda, came back in, with a milk bottle. But from the color, I knew it wasn't milk. The color was a light red.

She sat the bottle on the side table, and pulled a glass from nowhere. I looked fearfully at the red substance. Hoping it wasn't human blood. Amanda must have noticed my look cause she smiled and said. "Don't worry its animal blood. We mix our blood with milk, it makes it taste better, and unique. Also it means we don't devour as many animals, by mixing it with milk." I nodded, she the popped off the cap, and poured the glass a quarter of the way up. She handed me the glass. I noticed my hand was shaking. That must have been why she had not filled it up all the way.

It took me a few attempts to get the glass to my lips, without shaking too much. Amanda noticed this so she helped me steady the glass. After finally quenching my thirst. I noticed I wasn't shaking anymore, also I felt a lot better.

Amanda than put the glass back on the table. "First thing first what is your name?"

I steadied my voice. "Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." She nodded.

"Since you have been through all this hardship, would you mind if we wait till you change your clothes, and take a shower. Till you ask me any questions." I nodded. "In the bathroom, should be a change of clothes you can wear." She pointed to a door right inside my room. I nodded, and then she got up and left the room.

It took me a few tries to get out of bed. I grabbed onto the bedpost to steady myself, the room was spinning, but it soon passed. Other than that I had no trouble taking a shower. The hot water felt so nice next to my skin, and it made me feel better. The shampoo smell woke me up.

The clothes Amanda had talked about included, a Green silk dress, with a sash around the waist. It felt nice against my skin. I brushed my hair, and braided it into a braid. Not knowing how to wear it. The end result was pretty good. I admired myself in the mirror, for the first time noticing my new Vampire looks. It was me, but then it wasn't. I shook myself away from the mirror, and slipped my feet into some green slippers, which was also was by, where my dress had been hanging.

When I had returned back to the room. Amanda was making the bed. I was embarrassed I had forgot to do that.

Amanda looked up from the bed, and walked over to me. "Feel better?" I nodded, Amanda then went and sat at a table, and motioned for me to follow her. "So have any questions?"

Of course I did! But where to start. "Where am I?"

"Good question to ask. You are in my home, which I share with Maria. I found Maria when she was changing, just like you. So in time me and Maria became good friends."

"Why am I here. How did you find me?"

"Well actually Maria found you, she was on her way home from a hunt, and she has the power to sense other Vampires near by. So she sensed a new vampire undergoing transformation. She brought you here, hoping I could help." Amanda stood up. "You where kind of bumpy at the end, but you came out all right. Why don't I give you a couple of minutes to absorb this, while I go and take care of some business." I nodded as she left.

The first thing I did, when Amanda had left; I went and fell on the bed, which Amanda had just made. I started to sort what she said through my head. So I was a vampire, and I was a vampire cause I drank from the vial. Also they drink animal blood, to my relief. I think the thought of drinking human, blood that could be my ancestor would of made me crazy.

I got up from the bed, and began to look around the room, I was in. It contained one bed, a table and 2 chairs, a bathroom door. Also a dresser, and a mirror. I went and stood in front of the mirror. The mirror was full length; around the edges it was decorated with a gold trim, with a couple of rose buds, here and there.

I traced my fingers along the edge. Finally I looked at the center of the mirror. This was my first full, body look at my self.

My hair, still looked the same, if only a little more volume, and shiner. My now yellow eyes, blinked at me. My skin was paler, but it was hard to notice in dim light, in the room. Also my lips looked fuller, and had more color. My chest looked the same. I also thought, I looked a bit taller. Right then Amanda came back in.

She came over, and stood at my shoulder. "Weird isn't it? Seeing yourself now?"

I turned around and looked at Amanda's face. Then a smile started to creep at the corners of my cheeks. Maybe I would be ok.

**Yay we come to the end again. Hope you enjoyed it. Also next chapter we well see Edward. Also I don't mean to have cliffhangers, they just happen so don't kill me. Till next time.**

**//Nancy**


	11. The Funeral

**Don't own Twilight. I do own Maria, and Amanda though. **

The Funeral

The next few weeks, went by in a blur. Amanda and Maria where very patient, with me learning everything. They taught me everything a young female vampire should now. Maria and Amanda had become like my very best friends.

We did everything Human girls would do. We went to the mall, got our hair done, etc.

I now had been living with them for about a year now. Together we had faked my death. Via car crash. It hurt me to pretend to be dead; I had hoped my death had not hurt Charlie or Renee too much.

Even though Amanda had advised me against to going to my own funeral. I had to go at least to see Charlie and Renee once more.

The day before my "funeral". Amanda helped me pick a very simple black dress, and a veil. so my face would be covered.

"Are you sure about this Bella?" Amanda asked me again for the 100th time as she helped me put on my jacket.

"Yes Amanda. I have to do this, you know as a last good bye to my family." Amanda smiled at me and before I knew what. She had embraced me in a hug. Maria picked that time to come in. She set down a canteen on the table. Then she ran over to us, and joined our hug.

After 5 minutes a wishing each other good luck. I grabbed my purse, which inside contained a canteen of blood. In case the urge came too much. Since I was still getting use to urges.

I had decided to drive to the funeral, or at least halfway. So people wouldn't ask me any questions on how I had got here without a car. I ran most of the way to Forks.

I stopped by a hotel and "borrowed" a car from the parking lot. I would make sure to return the car.

The car was pretty old, so I decided not to break the speed limit. Now I understood why Edward had hated driving slow. It was such a hassle when I could get there in minutes instead of hours.

**(Next part is EPOV)**

"EDWARD!!" my head popped up from the table. Where I had been trying to zone everyone out. But yet still Alice broke through it. I decided might as well go and see what was bothering her. Someone probably borrowed her favorite jacket.

But before I could get up from my chair, Alice came running into the kitchen. Where I had been trying to zone her out.

"What is it Alice, I was so close to …."

"Edward no time for that! I just had a vision of Bella!"

This had got my attention. "Alice I told you I don't want to here about Bella." I had started to walk out of the room. But stopped when Alice started to speak.

"Edward it was a weird vision. I have never had a vision like this. Bella was, she was. I think she was at her own funeral." I turned around and looked at Alice.

"What do you mean by "her funeral" Alice" I walked over to where she was standing.

"I saw Bella standing over her own casket." Then to my horror Alice started to cry. Why where females always emotional?

"Edward I don't understand what it means. I have never felt this confused." Seeing Alice so in despair, made me mad. I grabbed her arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Alice to tell you the truth I have been planning on going and asking Bella to take me back. So I well go investigate your "vision"" Alice looked so happy it hurt me inside.

"Great Edward, I will tell the rest of the family. We well meet you at the house in Forks!" I was in total shock as Alice ran out of the kitchen to alert the family.

I then decided I should leave now, before Alice could tell everyone.

**(Back to BPOV)**

I had finally arrived at Forks. According to Amanda the funeral was to be held in Forks cemetery.

The cemetery was located just right on the side of town. So it took me only a few minutes to find it.

When I had pulled up to the cemetery. I was surprised to see so many cars. I at once recognized Charlie's new Patrol car, and Renee's convertible.

I parked "my" car near the exit. So if had to make a quick exit.

Once out of the car I looked around and saw some familiar face. It kind of hurt they where all here for me.

The gravel crunched under my shoes. So I walked up to the tent.

The tent was decorated very simple. I saw two rows of chairs leading up to the casket.

As I walked up to the casket, if I had a heart, would have jumped out of my heart. When I finally got to the casket. I noticed it was closed. It was closed cause they had never found my body. Then I heard Charlie and Renee's voice. They where coming into the tent. Soon it was too much for me.

I ran right past them, back to my car. I sat in the backseat, trying to calm myself. Why was I feeling guilty? It wasn't my fault. Or was it?

I sat up, and got out of the car. I noticed a small patch of forest by the side of the tent. As I walked to the forest, I could here the priest's voice talking about me. I picked up my pace. When I was finally in the forest. I stopped by a small river.

I put my hands into the water, and washed off my face. Then all of a sudden my purse fell over and my bottle of blood fell out. But before I could pick it up.

I hand flashed in front of me and picked it up. I looked up to see who had found me.

When I looked up I saw a smiling face stare at me.

"Hey Bella, so when did you change your diet?" Edward said handing me back my bottle.

**Once again a cliffhanger. So sorry for the cliffhanger. I should have the next chapter up by tomorrow. If everything go by plan.**

**//Nancy**


	12. Last Chance

**Don't own Twilight. But I do own Maria and Amanda.**

**For you wanted to know what each piece would of done, from chapter "Becoming…" The red glass would have killed her, the pink one that she picked, turned her into a vampire. And the hairclip would of made her human. So there you go, if you where wondering.**

Last Chance

"Hey Bella,'' Edward said handing me the bottle back ''so, when did you change your diet?"

"Ed." the words got caught in my throat. As I looked up into Edward'syellow eye's. I soaked up his stare as a hungry kitten.

Before I could try to speak again, Edward pressed his cold stone lips to mine. But they did not feel as cold as they use to. Maybe because I was now a vampire. So our body temps where now the same.

Of course I had kissed Edward before, but this time it was different. I wasn't sure how, but it felt right. Finally our lips parted.

"Edward, how? Why?" I stuttered but Edward smiled and put his finger to my lips, to silence me.

"Bella, what has happened to you." Edward traced my lips with his finger. "How did this happen." I grabbed his hand from my lips, and laid them in my lap.

"Edward, when I was in my dorm room at college, I found this vial. I later learned it was called the "Glass Heart". Then my body for some reason made me drink it. Then after that it was pretty much a blur. But Amanda and Maria found me, and they saved my life." Tears had now formed around my eyes. It surprised me even as a vampire I could cry. Maybe cause it was something I did so much as human, it had came over with me.

I felt a cold, but inviting hand wipe a stray tear off my cheek.

"Bella don't cry, its ok. I am here." Edward then tried to embrace me, but his words sent fury up my spine.

I stood up awkwardly cause my legs had fell asleep. "And is that supposed to make me feel safe! How many times. How many times Edward have you said that to me! And then left." My tears where coming like a flood now. I was about to turn and run, but I slipped on my own two left feet.

Then on cue, Edward caught me in his arms. I was shocked for a second, but I soon got to my senses. I pushed him away from me. Then I ran at my Vampire pace, I passed the car. I thought as I looked at the car, sorry dude, for not returning your car.

I was not paying attention which direction I ran, or how long. I knew I would regret this later. The number 1 rule Amanda had said was to keep track how long you where running, and what direction, so you can come back to the same place.

But then I felt a _WHISH_ of wind, and then I felt like an iron bar had hit me in the stomach. I doubled over, clutching my stomach. I looked up, from holding my belly and I saw the grinning face of Jasper. Why did all the Cullen's always smile at me?

"Why did you do that, and what did you hit me with." I said standing and dusting my self off. How many time had I been on the ground today also?

"Cause if you went much faster, you would of ripped your skin off. And I don't know about you, but I think you like cutter with your skin on." I shuddered at the thought of my skin being removed. "Also I did not hit you, I just grabbed you, when you where human we had to be careful. Now that you aren't human, no need to hold back." Jasper smiled at me. That dam Cullen smile always haunted me.

"Nice one Jasper. Why are you here anyway?"

Jasper leaned on a tree, and flashed me the famous Cullen smile again. He open his mouth to say something, but stopped. Then he turned away from me "See you later Bella, and please don't be mad at him. For me at least." He said these last words as he ran away from me.

I did not take me long before I knew why. I felt a sudden draft of wind. The next thing I knew I was in Edward's arms, as he was running. I sat quietly as I lay in his arms. Before I knew it he had stopped, and I was standing up looking at him.

"Bella do you truly hate me? Cause if you do I well leave you now." He turned around. I could not make myself to hate him; it was part of why I loved his so much. This was Edward, and I accepted it, No I embraced it.

I don't know what came over me, but I ran to him, and he caught me, and held me. Just as I had wanted. I felt all my misery leave my body, and soaked up his smell, and his touch. I was like a sponge absorbing everything in. I felt like I could never be full.

We stood there for a long time, I am not sure of the time. But we where there long enough to see the sunset.

Edward and I stared at the colors dancing in the night sky.

"I love the sunset, the colors seem like they are dancing." I said and tucked my face under his chin.

"Alice once told me, the colors of a sunset, are past lovers, here to share their love to everyone.'' She says the stupidest things.

"I think that is very romantic. Edward do you love me still?

Edward looked at my with a questioning look. "Of course I do Bella."

I pushed myself away from him. ''No, I mean, in "this" form."

Edward smiled and grabbed me. "Bella, I love you no matter what." He held up my hand and kissed it.

We watched the sun go down, and melt into the horizon. Holding each other, and wishing this moment could last forever.

**This chapter was so easy to write, it just came naturally. Originally this chapter and my last chapter where to be one. But I thought it better to split them up. Till next time.**

**//Nancy**


	13. Truth

**Still don't own Twilight, Sorry took loner than usual. We are stating Shakespeare in English and I have had tons of homework/studying for it**

Truth

When the sun had risen back up into the sky. Edward got up from where we had been laying. I looked at him with longing eyes, as he walked around the clearing.

I lifted my head from where I had been resting it. "Edward is something wrong?"

"Bella, so what are you going to do? "

"What do you mean, "going to do" by" I stood up and went and stood behind Edward wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Well you are living with Amanda and Maria right?" Then I realized what Edward was saying.

I took my hands to my side, and then Edward turned and faced me. "Are you saying you want me to live with you?" Edward just nodded.

I started to walk in circles. "Amanda and Maria said I could live with them, till I found a place. I think your house would qualify as a house." Edward then kissed me on my ear. I giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I would like to meet them. After all they took care of you, when I wasn't there" I noticed he looked at the ground. At least he had some regret, about what he had done.

"Edward I would love for you to meet them. Plus you are such a people person." I punched him slyly on his arm. Then I saw a smile appear on his lips.

-------

When we had finally arrived at Amanda's house. I lost my courage. Of course I

Wanted to live with Edward. But I did not want to leave Amanda, and Maria. After all they had done for me. It felt bad to do this, but as Edward took my hand and we walked through the door, my worries vanished. At least for a minute.

"Maria, Amanda are you here?" I yelled, even though if I had whispered they would of heard me.

"What do you want Bella? I have work to do and---" Amanda had appeared at the door, then spotted Edward. Then before I could scream, she jumped on Edward.  
I was to shock to move, or at least to speak.

"What is going on!" Maria had just entered the room, and she ran right passed me, and jumped into the pile.

Within 4 minutes she had separated Edward, and Amanda. I ran over to help Maria. I went to Edward's side, and he put his arm around my waist. On the other side of the room Maria, had Amanda pinned against the wall. Amanda was still fighting, but she was no match for Maria's Strength.

I looked from Maria, to Edward. "Edward why did Amanda attack you?'

"Don't speak to the monster!" Amanda had screamed across the room. I looked over at her. He red hair was all over her face. She had a black eye, and she was pinned to the wall.

"Edward is not a monster Amanda. You are the one who attacked him." I unwrapped myself from Edward's arm. And started toward Amanda.

"You don't know what you are talking about. He is the reason, I will always be tormented, and alive." Amanda spat at me with Venom, but her eyes where on Edward the whole time,

It hurt to see me, to see Amanda the way she was. After all she had done for me, how could she attack Edward.

I stopped, as I stood right before her. "How could Edward do all that to you?"

Amanda then looked me straight in the face and spoke. "He was the one who created the vials, and later helped destroy them! He is the reason, I am stuck here, and I am a UN whole Vampire." Then Amanda jumped up and Maria flew off her. She stood in front of me, then took my hand, and laid it on her where heart would have been. But then I realized what she meant, her heart was still beating.

**Sorry for the short chapter. Since I have so much homework, the chapters will be coming out weekly now. **

**//Nancy**


	14. Test Subject

**Wow huge cliffhanger last time. I will try to get chapters out as soon as I can. But you never know how things will go. Also right now it is raining. I love the rain!  Wow I am so random. The story will be to coming to a close, not sure how soon. But I already know all that will happen. I was wondering if any one would read, if I wrote a sequel for this? So please tell me! Anyway to the story…**

Test Subject

Amanda then looked me straight in the face and spoke. "He was the one who created the vials, and later helped destroy them! He is the reason, I am stuck here, and I am a UN whole Vampire." Then Amanda jumped up and Maria flew off her. She stood in front of me, then took my hand, and laid it on her where heart would have been. But then I realized what she meant, her heart was still beating.

I felt my footing alter, as I stepped back. How could this happen? And even more how was this Edward's fault.

"Edward what is she talking about?" I said as I turned toward Edward. I saw Edward was standing by the couch, and then he spoke.

"Bella, what she says is true, but before you judge me, or ask me any questions. Let me tell you my side of the story. "

Edward then sat on the couch, and I sat next to him. Then waited for him to begin.

"When I was younger, I did not understand really, why vampires and Human's must be separate. I thought, if we learn about each other, we could live together." He looks at his hands "I was so wrong. When I learned we could not do that. I knew I could not become human, but they could be vampires. A thought went through my mind. I could change the humans and we would be one. So I found an old friend of Carlisle's and he helped me make a potion. The two us worked 4 years on i6, before it was ready. Then we went out to find out if it worked so, I went and found an orphan. She looked pitiful, and about to die. So I dropped the vial out of a window. And the idiot drank it in one gulp." Amanda on the other side clenched her fists "I followed her around for about a year, and I noticed it was wrong. Yes it would have been easier to bite her, but I did not know if I could handle myself, yet." He looked back into my eyes. "I soon found out the potion had some flaws, like a beating heart. Also the vampire, had human traits, like needing milk." I then realized the real reason, for the milk blood. "Also that in the presence of other vampires, they would find her blood delicious. You never noticed this Bella, cause your senses have not sharpened like that. I soon destroyed the whole batch, but when the dude who helped me makes it. Heard of this, and stole a vial, before I could destroy it. That is what you found, but, he got the potion perfect, then he lost it. He was always a Idiot."

I understood everything Edward had said but did not understand at the same time. How could my sweet Edward do this to Amanda? Then I saw Amanda sitting on the floor. Her hands in balls so tight, I could the skin stretched over them.

"It seems so long ago, that it happened." She then glared at Edward "Now I know all I was, was a TEST SUBJECT!" She screamed, so loud my ears pop. I went to my knees and then I felt Edward lean over me to protect me.

Then I saw Amanda, but it wasn't Amanda. Things where flying around her. I saw a vase being crushed against the wall. Then something went flying at Maria. I did not see, but I head her scream, I forced myself to look from the floor to Amanda. The Amanda I saw wasn't the Amanda I knew. Like she had transformed, her skin was darker, her red hair was flying around. Her eyes were pitch black. It scared me.

I heard Edward whisper to himself, not knowing I over heard him. "So this is the final step of the potion. I had hoped not to see it." I looked at him with a questioning look.

But I had no time to ask him what he meant, cause Amanda chose that minute To throw the roof of the house off. It amazed, and scared me of her strength. She then flew out of the top.

I lay there with Edward, who had a cut on his cheek that was bleeding. Maria was laying on the floor a couple of steps from my right hand. I saw she had been knocked unconscious when a table had hit her.

Then I felt myself trembling with fear.

"Bella." His voice brought me back to reality. "Are you hurt?" I shook my head no.

"I think Maria is though." I said as I crawled over to her body. I was to weak, and trembling to trust my legs.

Edward walked over and picked up Maria, and put the couch back up, and laid Maria's limp form, on the couch.

I hoisted myself up on the couch. I sat on the neat Maria's, Laying Maria's head in my lap.

"Bella, I don't want to tell you this, but she is dead."

"WHAT! Vampires can't die Edward, have you lost your marbles."

"I am sorry to tell you this, but I think Amanda had been poisoning her. With a poison, that can kill vampires. But very little at a time, so they don't notice. I have heard of it, but never seen it myself."

"Edward she can't die," I felt cold on my cheeks, as my tears stained my eyes, and burned my red, scratchy eyes. I hated my human trait, which had come with me.

I buried my head into Maria's hair, it smelled like oranges. Then I felt strong arms pick me up, and I let them hold me, as I cried. I cried first for Edward's mistake as a young boy, second for Amanda who had been put in middle of this trouble, and lastly for sweet Maria.

**Yay great chapter. Well in my opinion it was. Please respond if you would like a sequel to this story.**

**//Nancy**


	15. Family

**I saw that most of you wanted a sequel. This story is coming to an end. It is a happy, and bitter event for me. Since this will be my first fan fiction I have finished. Anyway enjoy.**

Family

"Edward, why does life suck?" I asked as I tucked my head under his chin.

We had just got done burying Maria. I had dressed her in her favorite purple dress and did her makeup. She looked so peaceful, like she was sleeping. Edward had dug her a grave in a secret location. So she would be UN disturbed. On her grave marker, we took the year I was born, and put the death as 2007.

Edward kissed the top of my forehead. "I never thought I would see a day when, a vampire was killed." He looked to the sky "This is all my fault."

"Edward, no it is not. You where young and---" Edward interrupted me as he then got up very quickly and started walking towards the car.

I sat on the ground, staring at his back as he walked away. I knew he needed some time alone. I lay on my back, and watched the clouds drift by. Then I closed my eyes, and made a silent wish.

---------  
"Oh Bella it is so nice to see you again!" Esme screamed as she held me in a hug.

Edward and I had made our way back to the house. All the family had been waiting there to great us.

"Esme, I missed you too, and everyone." I answered. As I spoke Esme let me out of her embrace.

Esme wiped a stray hair of my face, and tucked in behind me ear.

Soon everyone was swarming me like bees. It was good to see everyone's happy faces, but I knew they already knew what had happened. I could see it in their eyes. Alice had edged me away from the group. So we decided to go outside, and talk.

"Oh Bella, I have missed you. When he left all Edward would do was mope, mope, and mope some more. It began to get really boring. Now he has that sparkle in his eyes again." If I could have blushed, my face would have been beet red.

"And I have missed everyone else, too, Alice. Life was hard but I tried my best. Now my life is complete being back with you guys." I had decided to leave the part out, of my emotional breakdowns.

Alice hugged me and we walked into the house. When I walked in I could hear everyone whispering. From the way everyone was whispering. I knew it was about me.

"So what are we going to do about Amanda?" I said as I went and stood next to Edward.

Edward raised his eyebrow at this._ "WE_ are not doing anything, Emmett and I are going to track her down, and finish her off. Since she is close to being destroyed anyway, Her body wont be able to take much more of the strain."

"What do you mean? I have to come. Amanda saved me, and I think I owe her that much!" Edward raised his hand, to silence me.

"Bella, it is too dangerous for you."

"Edward, I am not the pathetic human like I use to be. I can protect myself. May I point out I did not die when I was all alone." I poked him in the chest, to make a point.

Edward grabbed my hand, and then gave me a passionate kiss. I pulled away.

"Edward what ever you do, I am coming with you! So don't even try to trick me." I saw Edward smile.

"Okay, you can come, but at any sign of trouble will you promise to leave?" I nodded my head yes. I knew this was the only way he let me come with him in the end.

"Okay, so when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow, at the latest."

That night Edward and I went hunting together so we would have no urges for blood when we went after Amanda. It was still hard to think I might have to kill Amanda, but every time I thought that Maria's face in terror came back to my mind. That is what made me know I would be the one to kill Amanda.

Carlisle, and Esme saw us off. They wished us luck and good fortune.

After a while we had finally got too the house Amanda was to be located in. It was yellow, with a porch, that the steps, where broken in many places. The paint was peeling off. The windows were shattered in some places. Also the door was not there anymore.

Edward took my hand, as we walked through the door.

**As I said, also I well only update when I get 7 more reviews. Anyway make sure to read the sequel.**


	16. The Real Amanda

**Do not own Twilight, also story almost over.**

The Real Amanda?

The inside of the house, was what I had expected. There was some furniture in shambles in a pile in the corner. The carpet on the floor was ripped, in strips and was puke green. Bella did not want to think what had made it that color.

"I smell something." Emmett took a long sniff.

"Yeah that is Amanda's scent, let go everyone" Edward said, as Emmett started up the stairs, but as I took a step forward. Edward put out his hand to stop me.

"What are you doing Edward, we don't have time for games." I said as I tried to push him aside, but Edward stood firm.

"Bella you stay down here, remember our deal?' I was stunned for words; I had not known what he had meant, when he had said stay out of trouble.

Edward left me in the middle of the room, as he went after Emmett.

"How dare he!" I said out load, to no one. I kicked the leg of a chair. But soon I regretted it cause my toe hurt. I sat on the floor, and drew my name in the dust on the floor. "Who do he think he is, I am not his Damsel in Distress." I stood up, wiping the dust off my butt. "I am a strong, independent girl!"

"Boys never know anything, they are to much in there own thing."

I stood stunned where I was standing. Who had said that, scared me and excited me.

"Bella you can look at me, I won't bite." The voice said with a hint of humor I caught.

I took a deep breath, and turned around to face the person who was speaking to me.

Then as I looked at the mystery person face. I looked at the person, fear spread around me like darkness.

"Surprised huh? I knew you would be." Maria said and threw me a smile

How could Maria be alive, Edward and I buried her. How could this be? But here she was, Maria. Standing before me, alive, well as alive as a vampire could be. And she was taunting me like a kitten, with a string of yarn.

"Maria how are you here, and what happened." I took a step back as I said this. Something in my gut, told me Maria was not here to help me. Maybe it was how she was standing, or her bewitching smile.

Maria was wearing a purple tank top, and cut off jeans, and her hair in a ponytail. Much different from her long dresses she always wore.

"Why don't you have a seat Bella," She moved her hand to the right, and I was thrown against the wall. I was sitting on the floor, rubbing my head. When Maria spoke again.

"It was so easy, to fool you my dear Bella. You always thought everyone had good in them. It took half my wit to just not kill you. All you ever talked about was Edward, and how you loved him, and lots of other love things. For your family, blah blah. " Maria was walking around the room. She then stopped and leaned into my face, and breathed 5 words. "I am the real Amanda."

My eyes got big, and now everything made sense.

"I found Maria, that is the other girl's name. We switched names, so I could be hidden, incase someone found me. What Edward did not know, was. I was the one who went and stole the vial. And I murdered his friend. My specialty is poisons. I wanted to get Edward back, but not by killing him." Amanda started picking at her nail polish. "Then I heard rumors, of you. I started to spy on you, and then when I saw you come back to the college, I dropped the vial. Then like a idiot you are, you drank it."

Horror went threw me, "Amanda" had been a ploy. So Maria made her crazy, and faked her own death. So that meant Amanda was not upstairs, but here with me.

"Now sweetie I will kill you very quick, so don't be scared." Then Amanda was on top of me.

I dodged her hand, and kicked her with my boot. She went flying but landed on her feet. I scrambled to my feet. I grabbed a piece of wood from the floor. I had no idea what to do with it; I never really had a reason to learn to fight; now I wish I had taken Karate. I ran toward her like an idiot, swinging my piece of wood. But Amanda Laughed at me and dodged, and I tripped over my two-left feet. Then Amanda was behind me, she picked me up, and then I looked at my chest, A chair leg, was sticking out from under my ribs. I took my only defense and scratched her face, with my nails. She gasped and dropped me. I ran and got my stupid piece of wood. Amanda was coming near me, laughing and smiling. I knew I would never see my sweet Edward again. Maybe all I would ever be was a Damsel In Distress. I watched her raise her hand, to finish me off.

Then I felt a faint trembling under my fingers, and before I knew what was happening objects where flying around. Then I saw Amanda eyes where huge in terror. Then I saw a flash, which I was pretty sure was the couch, go flying toward Amanda. Wow just like last time, only this time she would DIE!

I blacked out.

**One more chapter to go, then this story will be end. Ok the next story name will either be "The weakest string" or "Tears of a rainbow" I am not sure which one I like, so review and tell me what you think. Also next chapter, I well tell you guys the name for the next story. Also the first chapter of the next story will be put up the same time as this story last chapter. Anyway bye.**

**//Nancy**


	17. Last Thoughts

**Here we go guys. The last chapter, it kind of makes me sad, to think the story is over. Well anyway here we go.**

Last Thoughts

'Bella sweetie, can you hear me?" I was going in and out of conscious. It reminded of the time when I had first met 'Amanda' now everything was coming back to me. How Amanda had tricked me into thinking Maria was her real name.

"Hey she is coming too, Edward. She will be okay, see?" When my eyes opened I saw Alice and Edward where standing over me. My head felt like I had split it open. I started to sit up, but Edward put his hand to my chest, and pushed me back down into the couch.

"Bella, Carlisle said you where not allowed to move if you wake up before they get home. So sit back and be a good girl. Do you think you can do that?" I saw the corner of Edward's mouth twitch. I smiled at him from the couch.

"Oh Bella, I was so worried when Edward brought you home." Alice said, as she embraced me in a hug. I laughed to myself. Alice would never change. And I was happy she would never change, also.

Then I heard the front door open and around the corner came Carlisle with Esme.

I looked to Edward. "I know everything that happened with 'Maria' Alice told me. So lets not speak of her okay?" Edward then put his lips to mine.

---

The next few weeks, I was to stay in bed, and not get up. Doctor's orders. It felt good to have Edward always near me.

"Hey Bella lets go for a walk." Edward said as he helped me into my coat.

Carlisle then popped his head around the corner. "Now not to far, I would hate for her wounds to open up, and start bleeding again." We both said okay as we walked out the door.

"Come on Edward, please tell me where we are going." I was walking with my arms around his waist, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Now, now Bella I would hate to ruin the surprise." I playfully punched him in his ironclad chest.

After what seemed a while, Edward stopped. "Bella put this on." He then took a blindfold out of his pocket.

"Oh no! Edward why do I have to wear that rag?" He smiled as I protested, and before I knew it, everything was black. I could here the crunching of the fallen leaves, and feel Edward guiding me all the way.

"Okay, Bella, now stand right there and take off the blind fold when I say so." I nodded, and felt Edward leave my side.

"Okay now." I took the blindfold off my eyes and my hands went to my mouth. Edward was kneeling in front of me, and in his hand was a gold Engagement ring.

"Isabella Swan will you marry me?" I felt my tears come to my eyes, this was a time I was happy for my human habit. Cause I did not have to speak, just cry. He slipped the ring on my finger, and I jumped on him. We went toppling over in each other's arms.

No one could ever make me feel this way, other than Edward. I loved him, and when I thought everything was wrong. All I would need where Edward's eyes. Forever, and ever.

**So like ending? The next chapter will be put up today. Also sorry for the super short chapter, but I am trying to get the next story up. So tune in. Also, the next story is called "Tears Of A Rainbow"**

**//Nancy**


End file.
